D's Journal/Bestiary
The following is a list of Bestiary from D's Journal in Bravely Default. Information is constantly updated over the progress of the game. Humanoids Goblin These denizens of the mountain and forests pose little threat alone, but spell trouble in groups. Their Charge attacks can be somewhat hard to deal with. Goblin Slasher Rather intelligent for their kind, these goblins use both swords and shields. They are resolute in purpose and use Guard to raise P.Def in battle. Goblin Archer Very intelligent for their kind, these goblins are skilled archers. Their Sharpshoot ability makes them dangerous foes. Orc These sturdy, pig-faced humanoids can use Thrust for extra power. They are also strategic fighters, using Default at times. Orc Leader Highly intelligent as far as orcs go, this leader uses Encourage to raise ally P.Atk and Venomous Stab to add a poison effect to his attacks. Sky Dueler This swordsman of the Eternian Sky Knights uses Prey on Weak to focus on the foe with the lowest percentage of HP left—not a very knight-like attack. Sky Pikeman A spearman of the Eternian Sky Knights who uses Mow Down to eradicate multiple foes in one sweep of his long spear. Sky Archer The archers of the Eternian Sky Knights have lower strength and HP than other Sky Knights, but their covering fire with Poison Arrow must not be taken lightly. Merchantry Blade This swordsman hired by the Merchantry uses Final Strike, a powerful attack that comes last in the action order. Watch out for his Carotid Slash—it lowers M.Def. Merchantry Thug This brawler in the Hire of Khamer & Profiteur uses a variety of moves, including Psych Up to raise his own P.Atk and Eye Gouge to rob forces of their sight. Merchantry Mage This mage in the hire of Khamer & Profiteur is adept in the use of sleep to aid his allies. You must also beware of his powerful fira spell. Legion Impaler A spearwoman of the Bloodrose Legion who should not be taken lightly, lest you end up on the receiving end of her Execution. Her short haircut is quite charming. Legion Archer An archer of the Bloodrose Legion whose Chaos Arrow uses poison-tipped arrows that sow confusion. Don't let the sexy low cut on her dress back distract you! Legion Mage A mage of the Bloodrose Legion who attacks with gravity and aids her allies with silence. Her black outfit is sure to turn heads. Beasts Wolf This ordinary wild wolf is not much of a threat to fully armored warriors, but those with little or no armor should fear its rather powerful Bite attack. Zombie Wolf This wolf corpse has risen from the dead as a rabid beast uses the ghastly Self-Cannibalize attack to raise P.Atk by consuming part of its own body. Panther This usually long-whiskered creature is hard to hit with physical attacks because it raises its Evasion with Footwork on top of its already swift movement. Catamount A forest-dwelling, puma-like monster that can attack two targets at once with its . Ratatoskr This squirrel-like fairy uses cure. Do not be distracted by its cute looks—defeat it quickly, before it heals its allies. Cait Sith This fairy takes the form of a cat and uses blind on its foes, making it the worst nightmare of all who rely on physical attacks. Have some eye drops and blindna on hand! Greater Cait A cat fairy who turned evil due to human society's negative influence. It raises its allies' strength with the power of money, and can hinder magic with silence. White Cait A cait sith who learned white magic after much grueling study. It has mastered a variety of spells, including those for recovery, aid, and attack. Grizzly This large, savage, razor-clawed bear uses Salmon Swipe to attack all its foes. It can wipe out your entire party of you are not careful. Minotaur This bull-headed monster terrorizes all who stumble into its dungeon. The destructive power of its Double Damage hammer attack is a serious threat. Aerial Great Bat A giant, razor-fanged bat that uses Blood Thirst to damage foes and recover its own HP. Blood Bat This bat craves the blood of the living and is very mage's bane because it uses Magic Thirst to drain MP. Its Venomous Fangs attack is also a threat. Vulture This vicious vulture circles overhead, searching for victims on which to use Carrion Carnivore to feast upon their flesh and raise its own P.Atk. Helldiver This fearsome red-feathered eagle must not be taken lightly, for its Dive attack with it's razor-sharp beak is farily powerful. Aquatic Deathfish Went out for this savage fish, for it is known to attack sailors with its sharp fangs and use to penetrate even Default defenses. Venomous Snake A giant, venomous snake inhabiting arid regions. Its powerful attack, Venomous Fangs, is the bane of the merchant caravans that crisscross Ancheim. Sea Serpent A giant sea snake with sharp spikes on his tail. Few seafarers live to tell of the beast's Tail Shock, which paralyzes the body before the monster goes in for the kill. Chomper This strange frog-like creature has sharp fangs, but is rather timid and tends to run away quickly. Its venom, however, makes it somewhat dangerous when provoked. Monoceros A gigantic fish found all over Luxendarc's seas. Its Torpedo Drill, in which it spins its body like a drill as it comes stabbing with its big horn, ignores P.Def. Mad Shark This vicious shark attacks sailors with its countless saw-like teeth and uses Terror Fangs to strike fear into its victims. Land Turtle This huge turtle attacks travelers in mountain passes. It Spin Attack unleashes a blistering strike that ignores P.Def, and Reflection Angle creates a reflection effect. Bugs Sand Worm This monstrous worm of the desert is the bane of all who use physical attacks, for its attack blinds all it strikes. Soil Worm A giant worm that eats and fertilizes Luxendarc's soil. Watch out for its attack, which strikes all its foes. Your best protection is some way to reduce earth damage. Great Moth A giant moth that inhabits swamps and other damp places. Watch out for its attack, which can confuse its foes. Poison Moth This giant, poisonous moth is the bane of all who visit Florem. Countless parties have been wiped out by its Poison Scales for want of some antidote. Scorpion A giant scorpion with a hard exoskeleton and large jaws. All who face this nightmare should have measures in place to deal with its deadly Venomous Bite. Killer Scorpion A deadly scorpion with huge, hammer-like jaws as hard as rock. It uses Pheromone to attract an ally to help it attack those who venture into the forest. Plants Alraune A strange, anthropomorphic flower that walks on roots. Its attack renders victims immobile. This is quite a dangerous if they attack en masse. Myconid This monstrous mushroom prefers dank, dark places, such as the forest floor. Be careful when striking it, for its Spore attack may cause another myconid to grow. Treant Created when a spirit possesses a dead tree, this monster uses to put its foes to sleep and then slowly stabs them to death with its pointy branches. Dryad This monstrous yet bewitching tree uses Sweet Scent to charm people. It also has a creepy ability known as Moan, which lowers the P.Def of its foes. Undead Zombie This monster is a corpse animated by some dark power, but its sluggish movement keeps it from being a great threat. Its Rake attack, however, should not be taken lightly. Death Zombie These former pirates, who plundered across the Sea of Corsairs, are now zombies with a Double Damage axe attack that is as powerful as when they still lived. Wraith This disembodied spirit of a dead man uses to lower P.Atk and P.Def. It's best to defeat it quickly before it can do too much damage. Ghost This disembodied spirit of a dead man who held a terrible grudge uses fear to strike dread into its foe and to lower P.Atk and P.Def. Demonkind Imp This mischievous little demon uses black magic to cause all sorts of trouble. It is not much of a threat if it is prevented from using magic. Dragonkind D'gon A small dragon bred by the Eternian Forces' Monstrous Weapons Division. Its attack penetrates its foe's defenses. Dragon A huge reptilian creature with sharp fangs and great wings. It has a Mow Down attack that uses its tail and an attack called Bully, which attacks the lowest HP enemy. Inorganic Slime A strange gelatinous creature that is not much of a threat itself, but its Acid attack is dangerous because it lowers P.Def. Aqua Lantern Water spirits have gathered to form this strange sphere. Its blizzara is a powerful threat, so use lighting a lightning attack to defeat it quickly. Aero Lantern Wind spirits have gathered to form this strange sphere. It uses the aero magic attack along with a recovery ability known as . Electro Lantern Lightning spirits have gathered to form this strange sphere. It is resistant to physical attacks and uses the magic attack thunder. Dark Lantern Dark spirits have gathered to form this strange sphere. It uses the black magic fear to fill its foes with dread. Gargoyle Once a statue for warding evil, this creature was transformed into the living, breathing monster by some dark power. It can support its allies using protect and sleep. Golem This gigantic humanoid weapon is made of clay and animated by magic. Characters with low P.Def beware, for its Megaton Punch can prove fatal, though it is not very accurate. Bosses Barras This brawny bearer of the monk's asterisk uses invigorate to raise his own P.Atk, but when desperate, he will explode in a rage that damages both friends and foes. Holly This sexy, sadistic bearer of the white mage's asterisk uses a variety of white magic such as cure, protect, and aero. I wish I could have met her... Ominas This petulant pyro and the bearer of the black mage's asterisk is a master of fire, but has other magic as unpleasant as he is, including sleep, poison, and silence. Heinkel This wily bearer of the knight's asterisk and master of sword and shield knows when to attack and when to defend, using just the right ability each time. The Jackel This cocky bearer of the thief's asterisk will steal your items and use them against you. His high Speed and Evasion make for a bitter battle for heavily armored. Chairman Profiteur Watch out for this greedy bearer of the merchant's asterisk. He uses Takeover to deal damage equal to the money he spends, ignoring Default and defenses. Khint This taciturn bearer of the spell fencer's asterisk uses the sword magic Fire to enhance his blade and the sword magic Mute to prevent foes from using magic. Khamer This pompous bearer of the time mage's asterisk uses the time magic Stop to torment enemies. He can also raise his Evasion with veilga and attack with quara. Artemia This feral bearer of the ranger's asterisk uses Targeting to zero in on her prey, but when she gets worked up, she will unleash a frenzied attack called Multiburst. Mephilia This cruel, twisted bearer of the summoner's asterisk uses Girtablulu, a powerful earth attack that hits all foes, but has a high cost barring repeated use. Einheria This noble bearer of the valkyrie's asterisk is a master of the spear. She is adept at surprising foes with Jump and attacking all enemies with Crescent Moon. DeRosa This philandering bearer of the red mage's gets more BP when suffering damage. He beasts a wide variety of moves, such as Captivating Cologne, which charms his foes. Victoria This psychopathic bearer of the arcanist's asterisk has black magic so powerful it's inhuman. She uses poison together with Exterminate, which damages poisoned foes. Victor This scholarly bearer of the spiritmaster's asterisk is a master of healing and support. He uses Fairy's Aid to enhance elemental attacks as well as powerful white magic including curada and holy. Orthros This legendary beast has one head with the power of and another with the power of , but its biggest threat is Blazzard from both heads. Rusalka said to be born of the gathered malice of women who have died by drowning, this enchantress uses to lower the P.Def of her foes. Able to transform at will, she will sometimes hide in the ground or create mirror images of herself. Category:D's Journal